prince_henryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Island of Artemis
Artemis is an island off the coast of Where. Due to its secluded location, small size, and the cloaking technology of the islands inhabitants, the island is unknown to most humans, aside from a small few who have been allowed temporary entry. The inhabitants of the island developed an advanced cloaking system to turn the island undetectable by any satellites, and even invisible to the human eye. Because of this, the island rarely shows up on any maps, and is mostly regarded as a myth, especially around Where. The island is entirely inhabited by sentient animals of most species. The animals are highly intelligent, more so than most humans. The cause of this is unknown, but according to Whereian legend it is because the Greek god Artemis has blessed it. The true cause is unknown. The animals have formed their system of government and caste system. The ruling class of the island fluctuates between one of the two major parties. Those are the TST and TSS. The TST is The Society of Turtles, and the TSS is The Society of Squirrels. These two factions are constantly warring for power. As of 2017, TST is in power, having reclaimed it from TSS in the 50s. Although most species of animals exist on the island, Turtles and Squirrels are the most powerful groups. This is due to turtles naturally long lifespan, they are almost always the wisest and most intelligent in any community, in fact Roberto Turtle developed the island's cloaking technology in the 1800's. They are also skilled fighters due to their tough skin and extremely durable shell. The squirrels are the other top group due to their numbers. Squirrels are not as technically intelligent and wise as other animals, though they are no slouch, but they are very quick witted, crafty, and open to new ideas and improvisation. Squirrels by themselves are very weak and frail creatures, however they are easily the most numerous species of animal on Artemis. Their incredibly high numbers combined with their incredible speed makes squirrels a fearsome opponent on the battlefield, and they have won various wars in their day, the most well known of these being the squashing of the Lion rebellion of the Squirrel regime in the early 16th century, their reclamation of the throne from the turtles in the mid 1700's, and their underdog victory over the armada of wasps in the 1800's. Although most species in existence live on Artemis, there are some groups that are much more prevalent than others. The turtles and the squirrels being the most successful and highest up in the caste system. They are followed by Apes who are incredibly intelligent and strong, but not numerous enough to ever take charge except for the brief 15 year rule of Caesar Ape in the 12th century. After them is the lions and tigers. Lions and Tigers are not very intelligent at all, but they are incredibly strong, durable, and fast. This makes them obvious choices for generals and soldiers in most armies. After them are the average citizens, which consist of Bears, Elephants, Buffalo, Deer, Giraffes, Lemurs, Aardvarks, Birds , Ant Eaters, Rabbits, Cats, and other species that aren't stated anywhere else in the caste system. They are generally of moderate intelligence and work as athletes, entertainers, shopkeepers, blacksmiths, postal works and other day to day average jobs. After them are the wolves. The Wolves are strong and somewhat durable and very numerous. They are of moderate intelligence and have never had a thirst for rule. They tend to live their lives in their packs and not interact much with other animals. Below them are farm animals. They are of moderate intelligence but otherwise not much use to anyone, except for horses who sometimes are seen as equals to Tigers and Lions, therefore Farm Animals are very low. They are generally targeted as food by other animals. Below them, the lowest on the caste system totem pole, is the Bugs. Insects, Arachnids, Flies, anything that would be considered a bug is considered sub-animal by most others and looked down upon. They are usually killed on sight and considered a nuisance. They are extremely numerous and mildly intelligent, but very very weak and filthy. Then there is Jackson, whos a special case. Jackson is the one human who has ever lived on Artemis. He washed ashore in the 1800's and unlike most humans, the animals took a liking to him. They allowed him to stay and made him mayor. He is mayor in every regime that has existed from the 1800's on, regardless of turtle, squirrel, or anything else in power. He is mostly considered to be the mascot of the island and is considered as important as the Lions, Tigers, and Horses. The major regimes on Artemis were the first House of Turtles; this was the first every structured and centralized force of government on Artemis, before this it was very tribal. Balthazar Turtle I was the leader of this regime, and lasted from around 200BC-38BC. It was followed by the first House of Squirrels, who overthrow the Turtles and claimed the throne. The first squirrel emperor was Lorentus Squirrel II. He ruled from 38BC- 120 A.D. They were then of course overthrown by the House of Turtles, instating the second Turtle regime. This regime lasted from 120 A.D. to 375 A.D. In the year 375 A.D. the House of Squirrels had recruited armies of Lions, Tigers, and Horses into fighting for them. They easily defeated the Turtles. However, when the Squirrels tried to take the throne, however the Lions, Tigers, and Horses refused. They put their small but collective intellects together and realized the manipulation of the Squirrels. They rebelled against them and easily tore the House to shreds viciously. No House could oppose the brute strength of the three Houses together. Due to their low intellects their regime was a time of strife and suffering in the Kingdom, but due to their immense strength it lasted for centuries, from 375 A.D. to 794 A.D. They could only be defeated when the House of Turtles and House of Squirrels formed the tenuous "Turto-Squirrel Pact of 794". They put their brains together used their collective genius to finally overthrow the House of Terror(as it was known), and install a co-leadership, with a Turtle head(Princep Turtle) and a Squirrel head(Remy Squirrel). However due to generations old conflict and hatred this form of government could not last and collapsed into Civil War in 820. The turtles were victorious, and ruled until 1113. They were overthrown by a rebellion of Apes. The reign of Apes was short however, and their rule collapsed to the Squirrels in 1128. This regime of the Squirrels was vicious, and employed the use of Lions as their ministry of defense. It was ruled by Cthulu Squirrel the Cruel. His rule was brutal but effective, allowing it to be the longest squirrel regime to date, taking them to the year 1593. In the year 1523 the Lions attempted to rebel due to their pay being cut and rarely on time, causing many of them and their families to go into poverty and starvation. The squirrels, INCREDIBLY numerous at this time, put down the Lion army with no outside help. The regime was finally toppled by a revolt of citizens lead by the Turtles, and the Turtle House was put back into power in the year 1593. They would rule until 1740 when Archibald Turtle would have a heart attack and die in office, allowing the Squirrel House to capitalize. They ruled until 1829. In the year 1816 the wasps of the island had enough of being considered scum, and the millions of them rebelled collectively, forming The Armada of Wasps. Against all odds, and mostly due to a special pesticide invented by Thomas Squirrel in 1817, they finally squashed the rebellion. The wasps left a lasting effect though, killing many and spreading disease, causing the Turtle House to take power back until the year 1912. The Squirrels then launched an assassination attempt on Ronald Turtle in 1912 and were successful, they used the chaos to their advantage and took power back. This was short lived however, as the House of Turtles reclaimed this throne in 1953. The House of Turtles, officially The Society of Turtles as of 1964, is still in power today, and The House of Squirrels, officially The Society of Squirrels as of 1944 are still looking to reclaim their throne. Trivia -The Lions and Tigers caste contains most animals similar to them(plus horses), such as Jaguars, Panthers, Cheetah, Mountain Lions etc. -Bears, Elephants, Buffalo seem like obvious choices for military animals but those species actually prefer to be passive and avoid deadly fighting. In fact elephants are generally known for their comedic skills and Bears are known for being athletes.